Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to transactions, and more particularly, to methods and systems for shared pools for sharing funds between a group of members or users for common transactions.
Related Art
In electronic commerce, users may routinely use various funding sources such as credit cards to purchase and pay for applications, products and/or services from online merchants over communication networks such as the Internet. However, typical ways of making payments over the Internet may be cumbersome and inconvenient if a group of users desires to make purchases or pay for common expenses as needed by one or more individual users in a business or personal relationship. Currently, for example, if a group of users desires to purchase a product or service online, one of the users may have to use his or her own individual account to pay for the application, product or service on behalf of the group of users or members, and then collect appropriate reimbursement from each of the other users or members of the group. As such, there is a need for more convenient ways to address potential problems with current group situations such as this.
Like element numbers in different figures represent the same or similar elements.
Various features and advantages of the embodiments of the present disclosure will be more readily apparent from the detailed description of the embodiments set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.